


Noumena

by PikaPixie



Series: Poetry Collections [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Love Poem, Poetry, a lot of waxing, i was really proud of this when i wrote it, many many many metaphors, still am pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPixie/pseuds/PikaPixie
Summary: Noumenon: a thing as it is in itself, as distinct from a thing as it is knowable by the senses through phenomenal attributes.





	Noumena

Time spent with you is less of a phenomena  
Than a feeling,  
Torn ragged from pieces of peaceful moments;

You are the moon in early morning's light,  
Empty lots drowned in stars,  
though lit by streetlamp's dullish luster

You are the breathless precipice,  
And lying only on the ground  
Music that moves skin and musing by quiet streams,  
And you are standing by a waterfall, feeling small,  
a crashing rage,

And you are softly glowing embers  
on warm summer nights  
A madman's wizened drawl  
Straight numbers on a clock too dark at night

And you are laughter, and the  
Memory of such, in a silent moment.

You are not gentle touches  
Sleeping side by side,  
Steady breathing, honest grinning,  
Nor the smell of sweets and sweet lemonade,

And you are not struggling to live  
Or writing,  
Or singing crudely in the shopping aisle,

Blasphemy, talking for hours  
Taking forever in the shower  
Or falling in love

But those, I daresay,  
We simply share-  
For they are us.


End file.
